


Remember Thanksgiving, Steve!

by christinefromsherwood



Series: My MCU Headcanons [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sweet, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes watching Bucky bake, it's making him feel all warm and... and... well, hopefully Bucky won't mind if a couple of cookies get burnt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Thanksgiving, Steve!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by watching my dear Katie post about the baking frenzy she got into before Thanksgiving...

Steve was feeling rather confused and not at all sure what to do about it. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to aww or fan himself and his pants felt- well, uncomfortably tight.

Because you see, he came into the room with the purest of intentions (to get some water), but then he was greeted by the sight of Bucky bending over by the oven door. And he was quite prepared to lean against the kitchen sink and take his time enjoying the sight when Bucky turned around and that was when his trouble started.

He was sure he had never seen anything as adorable as Bucky in a Santa hat with a smudge of cocoa powder on his chin. But he could handle that, it was the Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer oven mitt on his right hand that made his heart melt into a puddle of goo.

It didn’t melt, though, not completely. Because while he was busy cooing inwardly at Rudolph’s lolling tongue and the snowflake on it, he had almost failed to notice Bucky’s left hand which was holding the baking tray full of steaming Christmas cookies.

There was no oven mitt on it. No isolating material between the metal of the arm and the scorching hot tray and… Steve had to take a deep breath to calm himself, because oh my!

WHY WAS THAT SO HOT?

Suddenly, Steve was made aware of the rather embarrassing sound he let out, it sounded like a strange combination of a moan and a whine, when he noticed Bucky narrow his eyes at him.

“Erm – Hi?”

“Stop right there, mister!” Bucky said, waving his oven mitt. Steve hadn’t realised he took a step forward.

It was like an instinct, alright? You see Bucky, you make sure you get your ass close to Bucky, you grab a hold of him and you DON’T LET GO!

He was starting to see why Natasha called him clingy.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Bucky put down the baking tray and jabbed his metal finger at him. “I know that look, Rogers! Don’t give me that look!"

Steve widened his eyes innocently. He had no idea what Bucky was talking about. No idea whatsoever!

"I’ve got another two dozen cookies in the oven and I will NOT have them burn! Do you remember Thanksgiving?!”

Contrary to popular belief, Steve didn’t blush easily. Remembering Thanksgiving, though? Yeah, that made blood rush to his cheeks and well, other places.

“Oh yeah.”

“You made me burn the six-pound turkey, Steven! To a CRISP!”

He remembered the way Bucky tasted, of the Peanut Butter Smores bars he made.

“Uhuh.”

“It set off the fire alarm!”

Steve couldn’t help but notice the way Bucky shivered when he kissed the cocoa powder off his chin.

"Twenty firemen broke down our door!”

Bucky’s lips were mere inches away now, he smelled of chocolate and cinnamon and Steve really, really wanted to kiss him. It was kinda like an instinct, alright? But it wouldn’t do to have Bucky worry, so he made sure he whispered “We’re good. I disabled the fire alarm weeks ago.” before claiming his lips.

He grinned into the kiss as he felt Bucky’s mumbled “You did WHAT?”

It turned out that Bucky wasn't really all that worried about burning the cookies after all. So they were a little black around the edges... and in the center... so what?

The pidgeons enjoyed them!

Or so Sam told him a little later that week.

And if there was a black stain on the ceiling above the oven in the shape of  a reindeer, who cared?

~~Well, he landlord did...~~

~~But come on! Couldn't a guy decorate his ceiling with black reindeer at Christmas if he wanted to? Where were the perks of being Captain America that Stark always talked about?~~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, my American readers! :)


End file.
